White Blank Page
by Xploited
Summary: Lucas thought he understood the bubbly brunette that has graced his life the last few years. But what he didn't know was that there was a broken girl behind the facade, just waiting to be put back together. And if she will let him, he intends to do exactly that. (Revised Summary later.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I needed a break from that other story and decided to tackle a first person narrative that fell more into sync with the series than my other project. _

_First and foremost, although this follows many of the season's attributes it is still my own universe of One Tree Hill that will reveal itself the more I go on. Rated M for later, you Brucas smut lovers. ;)_

Chapter One - Solitude

_Octavio Paz once wrote, "Solitude is the profoundest fact of the human condition. Man is the only being who knows he is alone."_

And for me, I was acutely aware of the solitude that swallowed me whole this year. Laying across my half-made bed on a Saturday afternoon was a direct evidence of this. A lot of things changed for me since the beginning of my third year at Tree Hill High. Flashback to last September and you would probably see me sitting across from Haley James at the picnic table of the river court, bantering about whatever topic we stumbled upon that day. And November, you would see me locking lips with a curly-haired blonde girl in her dimly lit, artistic bedroom. But with the seasons, everything shifted.

At this moment in time, I was facing two routes for my day. Holed up in my room, writing another sad chapter into my slow-working novel or busing tables for my mom at the café. It's not that I was friendless, because I'm not. In fact, this year was the first that I wandered the halls and was actually noticed beyond the occasional snide remark from my previous enemy and half-brother, Nathan. But now, we stood neutral ground after a few fist fights and harsh words.

Haley, however, found herself on quite different grounds with my brother. In the beginning, he had chased her out of spite towards me. It was a game. And somewhere along the lines, the rules of his game became clouded and Haley allowed it. My best friend was dating Nathan Scott and I would be lying if I said at first I didn't doubt it heavily. But I trust her and if she believes him, then who am I to say otherwise? I couldn't help but wish that their honeymoon phase of budding love would leave a little room for some good old best friend time, but this did not seem to be the case.

I sat up, defeated at the outcome of the day and decided that if I was going to be alone that I might as well be alone with a basketball. It would serve me best anyways, considering there was a pretty important game this Monday and it was rumored that scouts may be in the crowd. So with that, I plug my headphones in and make my way over to the River Court.

The sun was bright today in Tree Hill, and the River Court was empty. Skillz didn't frequent as much anymore after making the Ravens, which meant that Junk and Fergie found a new after school hobby as well. I raised the volume of the Nada Surf that was beating heavily in my ears and began sinking shots. It felt good to accompany myself with lonely lyrics and the steady rhythm of the ball against the concrete.

Adrenaline pounded through my veins as I began to break a sweat. I didn't even hear her approach until she was practically right behind me.

"I knew I would find you here." Her raspy voice broke through my music and I turned to face the sassy brunette that stood cross-armed with a kinked eyebrow. I felt short of breath for a moment for the first time since I reached the court as her dimpled smile greeted me.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" I questioned as I pulled the headphones from my ear.

"Well, I actually was hoping to come here and brood for awhile but it looks like somebody beat me to it." She winked at me and I let out a laugh that was huskier than I expected. Brooke Davis always had a way of inhaling the life back into me, even if she wasn't aware of it.

"Very funny. What actually brings you to a basketball court on one of the few days you don't have to be?" She put her hands on her hips the way she always did when she was about to announce something she deemed important.

"Two things. First off, have you heard from Tutor Girl? Second, there's a party tonight at my house and you are coming."

"I imagine you can find her within 10 feet of wherever Nathan is." It came out more bitter than I intended so I decided to direct the attention to the second part. "What's the occasion?"

"The occasion is I need her help."

"So you're throwing a party about it?" I feigned confusion, knowing what she actually meant. I liked stirring Brooke up though, she was fun to tease.

"Oh! Right." She exhaled and flashed me a sheepish smile. "We're partying because I figured this weekend was the last opportunity we had to really go out before the season gets more serious. And also because I want to get drunk."

"Ah, I see." I nodded my head slowly as if coming to a realization that was seemingly obvious to Brooke.

"So you're coming right? And by the way, you're probably the only one I know who asks _why _there's a party." Brooke was right, I had a problem with looking too far into the reason of why for… well, just about anything actually. But I'm an aspiring writer, and frankly that is my curse. I looked back at the brunette who was looking at me questioningly as she waited for confirmation.

I wasn't sure I actually wanted to go to a party. Let alone a Brooke Davis one. Peyton was undoubtedly going to be there, which meant we had to do the awkward "what was" dance for the evening and even though it was getting better, it was still pretty exhausting. Equally, seeing Haley hang all over Nathan wasn't something I was accustomed to yet. Actually, the only perk of the party was Brooke.

"Uh… I guess I could…" I didn't even get the sentence out before she cut in.

"Great, I'll see you at ten. And can you pick up some red cups on your way over?" I could tell the question was rhetorical so I nodded in compliance. "Later, Broody!" As quickly as she appeared, she was gone. I watched her baby blue Volkswagen speed away from the court and I was left standing at the center alone once again.

Despite all the negative aspects of showing up to a party, the single perk outweighed them. And as much as I was getting used to the company of my well-worn Steinbeck book, a little socialization would be a nice change of pace. So come ten o'clock, I find myself knocking on a red door with matching party cups in the other hand.

After a brief pause, it flung open and revealed a slightly glazed pair of hazel eyes. Brooke looked dressed up, and for a moment I doubted my choice on jeans and a t-shirt when I remembered who I was dealing with. She always looked for an excuse to dress her best and tonight was no exception as she stood before me in a black dress that revealed her distracting cleavage and framed her curved frame.

Brooke was beautiful and even though I had never admitted that to her, I have been pining after her since my freshman year of high school when she asked to borrow a pen in our English class. One which I never actually saw again.

"Luuuuuuuucas!" She extended my name and the cheer in her voice perked me up instantly. She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside of the house that was beating heavily with the bass of some Top 40 song. Even though I had arrived on time, her house was already pretty packed. "Yay, more cups!" With one swift movement the cups were gone from my hand and was replaced with a single one, full of a sweet smelling liquid. "Drink." She commanded and I thanked her as I brought it to my lips.

It tasted vaguely of coke and some sort of clear alcohol. I wasn't sure of what, because this drinking scene was actually relatively new to me. Brooke was gone in a flash and I was left with the company of my beverage. I looked over to the room that connected with her front entrance and saw Peyton, who was lining up the next song and decided to make a beeline for the kitchen.

"Lucas!" I recognized the voice instantly and turned to face my best friend. She pulled me into a hug and it felt good to see her. She was shadowed by Nathan, who I nodded at respectively. "Brooke said you were coming tonight, but honestly I didn't believe her."

"Yeah, well…" I couldn't think of a reason that wouldn't reveal my best kept secret so I decided to take another swig of my drink instead.

"That's a good reason," she laughed skeptically and when I didn't recover it, she continued "This is perfect because Nathan was just talking about starting up a game of I've Never." I cringed at the thought. The last time Nathan decided to play this it ended in some pretty low blows at my expense. But I promised Haley to give him a chance so I bit my tongue and smiled instead.

"Sounds good, where at?"

"Perfect!" She clapped her hands together excitedly and led us over to a table that was already crowded with most of the guys from my basketball team. I exchanged hellos and obligatory high fives with most of them and joined their circle.

"Woo! I love this game!" I turned and saw Brooke approach us with a trail of eager boys behind was another reason why whatever it is that I feel for her remains dormant. She had guys practically falling to her feet and although I have had glimpses of desperation in the 17 years of my life, that is one thing I was not willing to stoop to. So instead, I take a route rarely traveled by few males in Brooke's life. Friendship.

"Great, now that you're here we can start." Nathan said, as he pushed his way forward to the table edge. "I'll go first." I held an anticipatory breath, still feeling guarded about this familiar situation. "I've never been very good at math."

Most of the table booed at the weak confession but Haley fashioned a smile that was nothing shy of smitten as she brought the cup to her lips along with only a few others. I decided adequacy probably triumphed whatever level of math he was referring to, so I joined them as well.

"My turn!" Tim's voice was followed with indiscrete groan from most of the girls. "I've never flashed my boobies at a party!"

"You don't even have anything to flash, Tim." Nathan said sternly at him but he just held his perverted grin. To my right, Brooke took a dramatic gulp of her drink and flashed a dimpled smile at the group and others around the table drank as well.

"Let's make it round two, ladies!" Tim blurted and Nathan reached around and slapped him on the back of the head. "Owww!" He whines and we can't help but laugh in his expense.

"Gross, Tim." Brooke curled her lips up in disgust and I couldn't blame her. "My turn. I've never…" She paused and smirked suggestively "Oh wait, I've done that…" She placed a single finger to her lips as she thought of something that could count. "Okay, I've never…" her eyes lit up as she stumbled upon a good one "captured one of the Scott boys as my own." At the end of her statement she cocked her head in Haley's direction again and she proudly took a drink.

I couldn't help but slyly avert my eyes in Brooke's direction and wonder what sort of connotation was attached to Scott boys That and the fact that I would very much like to delete yet another "I've never" from her limited list. Just as I was about to turn back to face the group, her hazel orbs caught mine and lingered there for a moment as she smiled. It was a different smile than her previous boastful one she was sporting and I tried to read the undertone of its warmth. But it was gone quickly as Theresa burst in with her questionable statement.

The game was short lived as the booze settled and bodies drunkenly dispersed into separate directions. I leaned against the counter, resting my palms against the cool ceramic tiling and watched the party unfold. I had a good buzz coursing through my system and it let take over me.

"Hey, you." I forced myself to turn in direction of Peyton as she approached. This was inevitable but I still wasn't thrilled about it.

"Hey." As much as I wanted to leave it at that, I still possessed enough decency to carry the conversation. "How's your night going?"

"Good." She nodded slowly, feeling out the waters. "How are you?" I could hear the nerves in her voice but wrote it off. I may bare a conversation with her but she didn't deserve much of my sympathy. This was not to be mistaken with lingering feelings, because that was definitely not that case.

The only thing that really drove me from not wanting this conversation with my ex-girlfriend was the fact that it seemed pretty pointless. I know she was trying to piece together a friendship she claims we once had, but we both knew that it was only attraction and convenience. We dated for three months and in that time, I got to know her as much well enough to understand that we had a lot in common. And among those were two predominant factors. The first being that it seemed to be unavoidable, tortured artist meets tortured writer. The other being that we were two lonely people who decided to be lonely together.

"I'm good. How's Jake?" I made sure to ask in a way that didn't cause her to read into it too much. The last thing I wanted was for her to think that there was a shred of jealousy in my body. If anything, I was grateful for their link-up. It kept her busy and helped tied up the loose ends of our relationship really quickly.

"He's great, actually. He was going to come to night but he had to call it an early night." I nodded, not really sure what else to say and she let out an awkward laugh. "Well, I better get back to the music. But it's good to see you, Lucas."

"You too, Peyt." I smiled at her and with that she was gone. I slacked my shoulders again, relaxing. That actually hadn't been as painful as I thought it was going to be, considering that was the longest we've talked in the last few weeks.

I made my way into the living room, deciding I didn't need to avoid it any longer. It was crowded, with masses of bodies gyrating against others to the music. I noticed Brooke drunkenly flirting with Felix and swallowed hard before looking away.

The night took a turn for the worse as more and more began to reach their bodies limit. If they weren't puking or making mistakes with someone upstairs then they were slouched around on the verge of dreamless sleep. Haley and Nathan left a while earlier and Brooke was nowhere in sight.

I was still a little too buzzed to drive so instead I made my way into a back room to have a seat and wait for the alcohol to leave my system. I took a seat in a love seat beside a fireplace with an empty mantel. Resting my head in my hands, I let the music sway me. It wasn't until I was interrupted by a crash behind me and a groan that followed did I lift my head.

I turned behind me and caught a glimpse of the very drunken brunette girl that was sitting on the floor beside a pile of books that she had knocked over from a shelf.

"Brooke?" She mumbled something back that was inaudible so I got up and made my way over to her. She slurred out my name and I looked down at her. "Do you need help up?"

"No, no…I like it down here." There was a small hint of vulnerability in her voice, something that was remarkably uncharacteristic of the confident girl he knew well. Instead of insisting, I kneeled down to her eye level and caught her distanced gaze.

"You probably should get some rest, Brooke." She unfixed her eyes from me and instead stared at something behind me. "Hey, let me help you to your room." I spoke louder, hoping that it would bring her back from wherever her mind was.

"Mm."

"Come on." I reached my arms around her small frame and hesitated to see if she responded. Instead of pulling away, she curled into me and I lifted her from the mess she sat within on the floor. We made our way up the stairs and the pace of my heartbeat had rapidly quickened at the warmth of her body against mine but I dismissed it.

As we reached the top of the stairs it occurred to me that I hadn't actually been to Brooke's room before. Fortunately, it wasn't heavily disguised. I pushed open the white door with the large, pink B hanging from it and revealed a room that was unmistakably hers.

Gently, I set her down on her bed and she sank into mattress with her eyes closed shut. The bubbly girl looked so small and I couldn't help but wonder if it was strictly that alcohol that made her seem this way. Pulling the covers out from underneath her, I replaced them over her bare shoulders. I turned to the door to leave when she spoke.

"Luke?" She blinked open her eyes lazily and I stopped.

"Yeah?" I studied her face, waiting to hear some sort of a request for water or perhaps even a bucket. But instead she mumbled something that stopped my heart in its tracks.

"Please. Don't go…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I tried to get this out as soon as I could! _

_First of all, a few responses. _

_dianehermans - Thank your consistent reviews and encouragement :) _

_Bee - That single sentence made me want to bust out a chapter for you the moment I read it. Unfortunately I work like crazy so this was as quick as I could but I hope you enjoy it!_

_Callison - Thank you :) I hope you enjoy the direction I take it! _

_TexaSunniest - I love your reviews, always. They always put something in my mind about how to approach the next chapter or the overall story. Thank you for always leaving input. I truly appreciate it. I know that there are a lot of similiarities to season one but that's mainly because before I got into the bulk of the story, I wanted to take the time to write the beginning love of Brucas. There will be a lot of twists in this that stray from the series, but to get into the feel of their budding romance, I decided to stay semi-true to pieces of the series until then. But fret not, the season one similarities will die down soon. Especially the distance between Nathan and Lucas, because I truly am a fan of their close friendship. _

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave feedback! _

__Chapter Two - Guard

There was only period of class left and thank god for that. This day seemed never ending from the start and each class was dragging on longer than the one before that. Not to mention my mopey best friend, Peyton Sawyer was living up to the title and even though I know it has something vaguely to do with Jagelski, she won't spill.

So instead I'm sitting here uncrossing and re-crossing my legs impatiently as Mr. What's-His-Face drags on about whatever boring ancient civilization he chose to teach about this week. I was going to need some serious Tutor Girl time after this one but I just could not stay focused on what he was saying. Not when there was something actually important to think about, like tonight's game.

My squad was not nearly as up to par this year but there's no better way to spend a Friday evening then cheering our asses off while the boys wipe up the court with the other team. Not to mention, come next week is our Cheer Competition and it's my favorite part of the year.

The clock informs me that there is still another half an hour left in this class and I let out an audible sigh as I rest my head in my hand. I notice the blonde boy sitting in front of me pivot his body around to face me and give me a perplexed look. Lucas.

I want to give him some sort of sassy expression in return to make those penetrating deep blue eyes face forward again he already has me sucked in. So instead, I stare back and try to find my way inside of his head. Something that he has clearly already mastered with me.

The stare-off lasts way longer than comfortable and when I pull back to reality I decide to mouth him a harsh "What?" Because I really just want him to face forward and stop searching my soul. Lucas is the only boy that has the ability to make me go weak in the knees and I've been working hard to find a cure for that so I can have the upper hand. But I feel like ever since my party last weekend, it's become so much harder to do that.

Instead of following a defensive line like I wanted him to, he just shakes his head and flashes me that infamous Scott smile. It's the kind of smile people write songs about and if he was aware of it's power like Nathan is, he would be pure trouble. I furrow my brows at him and look away because I could feel myself start to squirm. I can feel his eyes boring holes into me but do my best to ignore it.

Something happened last weekend, and the worst part is I have no idea. I was so beyond drunk and I can only really remember pieces of that evening. I came to right as Lucas was laying me down onto my bed and tucking me in. I don't know much of what else happened but I did wake up fully clothed and alone the next day, which is not usually how the morning after turns out when I'm carried to bed like that.

I must have said something that day because ever since I've felt his cobalt orbs sinking into me at every encounter and it made everything inside of me scream out. I could feel its intensity and the way he looked at me was different.

"Don't forget the Chapter 5 handout is due, along with your third short essays this Monday." I could hear the class stir around me and perked up. Class was over! Thank Jesus. I hurriedly tossed my things into my bag and was standing before he had even finished the rest of his sentence.

I was the first one out the door and made my way out to the front of the school, where I usually meet Peyton and the rest of the squad. As I pushed open the heavy doors of the building and saw the sunlight I felt immediately refreshed. It was Friday afternoon and now the fun was about to begin. I caught sight of Peyton sitting at the table we usually meet at, attacking her drawing pad with her pen. Her hair was hanging low and blocking her face but I knew that it was dark and broody. Just like Lucas.

I flicked that thought from my mind but when I heard his husky, soft tone behind me I inhaled sharply.

"Hey, Brooke." I shut my eyes and counted to five, gathering myself before I turned to face him.

"Broody!" If there was one thing I was good at it, it was putting on a show. Even if it was Lucas. Hell, I've been putting a show for just about everybody for as long as I can remember. Never let them see you weak, was what my dad had always told me when I was younger. Which I'm guessing was his reason for doing what he did.

"Do you have plans for in between now and the game tonight?" He stood there with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, like he so often did.

"Are you propositioning me, Luke?" I flirted shamelessly, even going so far as to raise an eyebrow at him. That was also an important part of the show. He let out a chuckle and looked down at his feet for a moment in that cute, shy boy manner of his.

"Well, actually I was wondering if you wanted to get a head start on that assignment." He pointed behind him in the direction of the classroom I just fled from like I was escaping prison.

"Lucas, I know you get your rocks off to the whole scholar mumbo jumbo but it's a Friday afternoon…" Who was I kidding? I would do just about anything with this boy, because just being around him was comforting.

"True, but if we get it done now then we have the entire weekend to do anything." I scanned the quad for a second time to see if there was really any better option to spend today. I stopped on Peyton who was still busy being dark and depressing. Finally, I looked back and locked on to those beautiful blue eyes and caved.

"Fine, but don't expect much from me. I didn't hear a single word out of that class today." Lucas laughed and started heading in the direction of the parking lot. I followed behind him and watched his smooth saunter.

Twenty minutes and some serious primping later I found myself in Lucas Scott's small, but inviting home. He was in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee and I was sitting on the edge of his bed, studying his walls. They were filled with basketball memorabilia and band posters. By his desk were rows of cds on one side and the other had a shelf that was practically pouring over with old, tattered books.

I always knew he was a reader because before he joined the ravens the only time I ever really saw him was with Haley or with his nose buried in a book. It was something I both admired and feared in Lucas. He wasn't like any other boy I've been friends with. He was intelligent and gentle. He saw the world differently than most, and his energy was soothing.

"Alright, you ready?" He cracked his door open and walked in with two full mugs. I took mine gratefully and he sat beside me on the bed as he took a large drink from his.

"I guess." He looked over at me with that soft smile of his and I couldn't help but return it. Honestly, these moments that we had were scary and addictive. Lucas had the ability to make me crave him in ways that I hadn't craved anybody else by just looking at me.

As far as I knew, he has never had a girlfriend before Peyton. I also know that it was a complete mess. She had never even slept with the boy before their relationship crumbled and she never really explained to me exactly why it had. Which made the idea of Lucas even scarier. If he couldn't even work out with his broody counterpart than what chance would I ever have at turning these lingering looks of his into something more?

Finally, he broke away and the minute he did I missed his cobalt orbs penetrating mine. I watched as he grabbed his bag and pulled out a textbook. I let out an audible groan. I really did not want to spend an afternoon in the bedroom of Lucas Scott with a textbook.

"GO RAVENS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in the final quarter of the game, throwing in a high kick before I began jumping up and down. The boys were up by 15 and if we won this, the whole town would be in high spirits for the weekend.

Peyton was beside me, looking like an entirely different girl as she screamed away with me for them. Nathan pounded the ball down the court smoothly and drove it to the net, once again. This is what I lived for, watching them work so hard to bring another victory to our school.

This was how most of the game had went, the other team would have possession for a little bit until Nathan, Jake, or Lucas stole the ball back. I watched as the blonde boy I had spent my afternoon with suddenly swiped the ball from some dopey looking redhead and sprinted up the court.

He stepped back as our opponents tried to take the ball back and took a three-point shot, the ball making a swish sound as it fell through the net. I screamed his name, I couldn't help it. For a brief moment he looked in my direction and smiled before running back down to the other end of the court.

The ravens were on fire tonight and they knew it. They ended the game with the final score of 48-23. It was a glorious victory for them and after a few quick rehearsed cheers, the squad and I ran over to congratulate them as the pep-band went wild in the stands.

I watched as Lucas punched his fist into the air triumphantly and I was just about to make my way over to him when Whitey called them in to talk. The crowd was still going wild as we made our way into the locker room to gather up our bags.

"That was an amazing game!" Bevin squealed as she skipped past me towards her locker. "And did you _see _Skillz tonight? Talk about sexy."

"Bevin, when are you going to talk to him?" I asked, knowing she had been pining after him since he joined the Ravens. It had been a little bit after Whitey convinced Lucas to join. There was a lot of animosity between the guys at first, but they were finally starting to gel. Which was great for us, because the whole alpha male thing was getting old.

"I dunno. Maybe when we go to Charlotte next week." Bevin shrugged and I couldn't help but smile back. "Did you see Lucas tonight?" She said, changing subjects. I bit my lip, trying to suppress the grin that was threatening to give away what I was thinking.

"Uh huh." Bevin laughed and picked up her bag.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Brooke!" She left quickly and I was left standing there in the locker room when I got the bright idea to meet Lucas at his car. Earlier at his house, I could feel the energy he was putting off. While he was working away at our handout, I was coming to the realization of his actual prerogative.

There was only one explanation to why he would watch me so much and it was then that I realized I had to make a move. He wanted me and I was willing to give it to him. So instead of heading back out to the court I went out to the parking lot and searched for truck. It was parked in its normal spot under the shade of a dark tree.

I set my bag down and tried at the handle, which was thankfully unlocked. I crawled into the backseat of the car and closed the door behind me. For a moment, I felt hesitant. If he wanted me, then he could have me. Because I certainly wanted him. I could be his rebound girl, I would be okay with that.

So sitting on the worn leather of his backseat, I took my shirt off and set it down in my lap. I searched the parking lot for any passing people but at this point almost everybody had left. I reached around and unfastened my bra and set it in my lap. I wrapped my arms around myself and waited for him to come out.

I had done this trick a few times before in my time, but I never thought I would be pulling it on Lucas. To be honest, I didn't really know what else to do. So I put on my game face, the one that got me through most moments like this.

And when I saw him approaching the car, for a moment my heart stopped and I thought about throwing my clothes back on quickly. But then I remembered the way I caught him looking at me today when were in his room and calmed myself down. He wanted this. I wanted this.

The driver side door opened and he crawled in, throwing his bag across to the passenger seat. I reached around and placed my hands on his chest as I leaned forward.

"Hey, hot shot." I said seductively into his ear and I felt his body tense under my touch. He turned around and his eyes flashed down for a second at my bare upper half. It didn't linger though like I had expected. Instead he looked up into my eyes instantly and his expression seemed both pained and surprised.

"Brooke?" He looked away, fixating his sight on the passenger seat instead. I tried to ignore his strained behavior as I started tracing circles with my finger along his chest. "What – What are you doing?" He choked out, looking completely bewildered.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on tonight's game," I spoke into his ear and I swear I could the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. I just wanted him to turn around and put his lips all over me.

"Brooke, you don't have to do this." His words cut through me like knives and when I realized what he meant I pulled my hands away sharply. I picked up my shirt to cover myself up. Suddenly I was furious. How dare he lead me to think that he wanted me. More so I was angry at myself, for thinking that he could have wanted this.

"Oh." Was all I could say at first and he turned around to face me this time. His eyes softened on me but I didn't care. I just wanted to be anywhere but here. I threw my shirt on quickly to cover myself up so I could run. The rejection tasted bitter in my mouth and I hated him for being the one to do it.

"It's just that..." But I cut him off, I didn't want to hear the reasons why he was rejecting me.

"It's fine, Luke." I said sharply and went to grab my bag. "You don't need to explain anything to me, I get it." I spat out at him.

"Brooke." He said again, pivoting around to face me. He even had the audacity to reach out and try to brush a strand of hair out of my eyes. I pushed his hand away before he could and opened the car door.

"Just forget about it." My whole body felt weak but I pushed myself out his car anyways, making note to slam it as hard as I could. I knew his eyes were following me but I dared not look back. Who the hell was he anyways to not have taken advantage of the opportunity I gave him? What the hell did he want from me then, by taking care of me that night at my party? And looking at me the way he did? If it was my heart he was after, he better guess again because my body was the only thing ever available to him. I could feel the tears threaten to well up but talked myself down from it. I was not going to cry over any boy. I've watched my mother, Victoria do enough of that and if there was one thing I had vowed to myself, it was to never be like that woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Thank you for the lovely feedback, I always appreciate it. I tried to get this chapter out to you as soon as possible!_**

**_TexaSunniest - We'll definitely be exploring more of Brooke's family life as well as Lucas' a little bit too, and I can't wait for you to get there because I have a feeling you will like it. I've always enjoyed the soft, vulnerable side of Brooke and I can understand her fear for letting people in. And who better to do that, then Lucas right? I may get some critiques on the fact that I made Peyton the only cheater in this story but that's only because I wanted Brooke and Lucas to be able to be together without conflicting Brooke's moral because you're totally right, one of her best qualities is her loyalty. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_LoveWritingxoxo - I'm glad you enjoy the first person on this story, I really appreciate that! I feel like I can write better and more emotionally if it's in the first person so you can get more inside their head. My first story was in the third person that I am currently still working on but I'm kind of struggling with the constricting narrative of it. Thank you for the feedback!_**

**_And of course, if you love it or if you hate it, let me know! I love hearing what you guys have to say!_**

Chapter Three - Truth.

Henry James once wrote: 'Be not afraid of life. Believe that life is worth living, and your belief will help create the fact.

I ran down the stairway of the hotel entrance that leads to the dimly lit street of Charlotte.

"BROOKE!" I screamed out her name but she had already gotten so far ahead of me. She was nowhere in sight. I ran in the direction of town, the only way I could assume she had went. It was starting to rain and the cool night's air was especially sharp.

I hurried down the sidewalk, block after block yelling out for her. It wasn't until I stopped for a minute to catch my breath and called her name once more that I finally caught sight of her chocolate colored locks. I ran after her as fast as I could, reaching out to catch her before she tried to get away again. I couldn't let her go, I just needed her to listen.

- Four Hours earlier.

The hum of the school bus was reverberating beneath my feet as we made the annual travel to Charlotte for our big game against the Bobcats. This was my first trip but I had seen the Ravens travel before and even though I would deny it heavily if anybody asked, it had always looked like a really good time.

Loading up with all of your teammates and the cheerleaders to travel to a fancy hotel room for the weekend was definitely an experience worth having. These are the times in our lives where we form the memories that will carry the reminiscent connotation in our later years.

Although, I do wish this trip had happened a weekend ago. Back when Brooke was still speaking to me. Ever since she showed up half naked in the back of my truck, she's been giving me a cold shoulder and it was apparent by the way she breezed past me when we loaded up that this weekend would be especially icy.

All week I had tried to talk to her, to explain to her that my gesture was based only on the fact that I cared about her. In no way had I wanted to offend her, or for her to ever think that it was me not wanting her that kept my curious hands at bay. Perhaps if we were in a different world and a different place I would have leaped at the opportunity to explore Brooke's perfect, curvaceous body.

But we're not. And if there was one thing my mother had drilled into my head was to treat a girl with respect. Even if she's throwing herself at you. I just wish she would give me five seconds to explain myself so I could get through to her that she means more to me than an backseat feel-up session.

The look that flashed across her face before she was fleeing my truck angrily was nothing short of hurt. A hint of shock, but mainly her expression just looked lost and broken. Which made me sick to my stomach. A girl so brilliant has been led to believe that she must objectify herself to show affection.

I turned to face her, try to catch her gaze but she had her guard built so high up that I couldn't peer over it. So when she pointedly ignored me and continued her flirtatious laughter with the guy in front of her I returned my sights back to the front.

This was going to be a long weekend, especially if this was the game she was going to play. So instead of my original plan of cornering her this weekend and shaking her until she understood my intent, I plugged my headphones and blared some Modest Mouse. How was it she had this strong of a hold on my heart when we've only recently been friends? I rested my head against the cool glass of the giant bus window and focused my mind on the passing scenery on the road to Charlotte.

When I finally approached the hotel room all of us were dying to get out. Whitey, however was in no rush as he stood up and halted everybody from standing up.

"Now before you all run in there like escaped zoo animals, listen up. Each of you have been assigned rooms, in alphabetical order." He gave me and Nathan devious grins and I sighed. Great. Exactly what I needed, forced quality time with my brother.

Whitey was mischievous like that and I'm certain he was convinced if he stuck us together enough eventually we would rekindle our long lost brotherhood. I looked over in Nathan's direction and was surprised that he hadn't flinched in repulse or rolled his eyes. Maybe Haley really was making progress with the guy.

"First of all, curfew is at midnight and expect lights out at 11. This is not a weekend of fun. We are all here to serve a purpose and if I catch any of you violating this you will be benched." He paused, trying to think of an equal disciplinary threat for the girls but came up blank. "Brooke, I expect you keep your squad in check as well."

She nodded in compliance with her radiant, dimpled grin and I forced myself to pull away from the looking at her. Whitey finished and we all piled out of the bus, grabbing our room keys as we went. I thought of waiting for Nathan but he had a phone pressed against his ear so I made my way up to my room instead.

The place was big and I took the bed that was by the window with a pretty decent view. I collapsed onto the pristine bedding and let out a tired sigh. Studying the ceiling, my mind traveled to Brooke but I dismissed it. I really wasn't sure how to approach the issue or the growing affection that was building in my heart.

I changed from my slacks and button-up into more casual attire. Just as I was pulling a t-shirt over my head, Nathan walked in and dropped his bag heavily to floor.

"Hey." He muttered, before plopping down on the bed I left open for him.

"Hey." I returned. He flipped open his phone and began avidly typing away.

"You want to hit the gym later?" Nathan asked, after slamming his phone shut. I was caught off guard at the invitation and couldn't help but feel slightly hesitant. He read it though and continued. "Look man, we need to beat the Bobcats and I don't need you slopping it up out there."

"Alright," I shrugged, noting that despite the insult it was his best attempt at being inclusive.

"Also, Haley is on her way up right now."

"Haley is coming?" Nate nodded in response as his phone vibrated next to him and he flipped it open once more.

"Yeah, and she's getting her own room so I won't be staying in here tonight."

"I get a room to myself?"

"Guess so." He tossed his phone on his bed and grabbed a few clothes from his bag before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Moments later I heard the water of the shower turn on. That was actually the most pleasant conversation I've ever had with him.

X

I caught sight of her brunette hair swaying as she walked out of the elevator adjacent to me and made her way into the lobby. I paused, admiring her figure and the way she carried herself for a moment before clearing my throat and going after her. Who was I kidding when I decided to give up on trying to convince her. I couldn't take not being on the receiving end of her gorgeous smile anymore.

"Hey, you." I spoke behind her and she turned, surprised. Her expression darkened when she noticed it was me.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms over her chest which fit appropriately with the closed off energy she was giving me.

"Look, Brooke can we please talk?" I wasn't one for begging but I couldn't take this anymore. Her glossed lips parted slightly as she thought of a snarky response but I cut her off before she could. "I need to. I can't take this cold shoulder you're giving me."

"Well, Lucas I gave you a chance and you made your choice. So deal with it." She turned on her heel and went to leave but I reached out and caught her wrist before she could. Instead of slapping my hand away like I was anticipating she turned to face me again, her expression unreadable.

"Just hear me out and if you hate what I have to say then I'll back off. But I'm not going to leave you alone until you at least give me the chance to explain." Her hazel eyes searched mine, looking for something she could distrust but after a moment her shoulders relaxed slightly. "There's something I need to tell you." I said the last part in a hushed whisper, wanting her to understand the magnitude of my confession I was dying to get out.

"Fine. I'll come find you later though, I have to get my squad in shape right now." Her tone wasn't as harsh as it had been before and for the first time all week I felt like I had a chance at getting Brooke to understand where I stood. I released her small wrist and gave her a warm smile.

The corner of her lips twitched, as if she was about to return it. But instead she turned from me and left quickly, swaying her hips the whole way. I practically ran up the stairwell back to my room to go change for the gym. Later could not come soon enough.

X

A soft knock interrupted my thoughts and I felt my palms begin to clam up. God, Brooke made me so much more nervous than she even realized. I stood, shoving my hands to my pocket and giving myself a quick mental pep talk before making my way over to the door.

I pulled it open and tried to hide my disappointment at the blonde curls that were waiting on the other side.

"Hey, Luke… Can I come in?" She wringed her hands together and stood there nervously. I shrugged, stepping back from the door and allowing her to come inside.

"What's up Peyton?" I let the door close behind me and faced her. She took a seat on the edge of what had been Nathan's bed, clutching the ends as if it was the only thing connecting her to the ground.

"I just… I've been thinking a lot." I stifled the groan that formed in my throat. Peyton thinking is never a good sign. "I'm really sorry, Lucas." She blurted out. I wasn't really sure how to react as her words hung densely in the air.

"Like I've said before, it's fine. We were a mistake, remember?"

"I know. I know that. But I shouldn't have ended it the way I did." Her face was etched with guilt.

"Look, Peyton. I'll agree the timing was bad and everything but it's not like we loved each other." She flinched visibly, and I felt a little sorry for her. We both knew that was true but I could tell she had a hard time living with what she had presumably done to me. More than anything, it made me irritated. But even when I first found out, I was never hurt. You can't be hurt when your heart is involved, right?

"I know, but… I should have broke things off with you before I started getting with Jake. I shouldn't have…_ cheated._" She choked on the final word, and I could tell it was the first time she had verbalized the truth. I was fairly certain that the story was we mutually agreed to split up, and then she began dating Jake. But I didn't care enough to release the truth because it was obvious it would hurt her far more than it would hurt me.

"It's fine. We're fine. I don't care that you cheated, you did what you had to do I guess and it's over. I'm not upset, Peyton." I said it sincerely because I was tired of her carrying such heavy guilt around. "Jake is one of my good friends and I know that is heart is in the right place too. Don't worry about it, okay?"

She nodded somberly and we both stood silent for a moment.

"Can we work on being friends?"

"Of course." She lit up a little at that.

"Okay, so tell me something. What's new, Luke?" I shrugged, glancing back at the door. As happy as I was to be on good terms with Peyton, I really just wanted to see Brooke.

"Just the same. Basketball, school. You know?" I paused and cleared my throat, "I think I may like Brooke." I cringed, waiting to hear her response. I hadn't really considered the fact that Peyton was her best friend until now and how that could create a pretty sticky situation. But she just broke out into a grin.

"That's great, Luke. That's so great. She deserves someone like you." She stood up and pulled me into a hug. I hadn't hugged her since we were together but the gesture was nice and I was starting to really like the idea of the friends thing.

Just as I was pulling away from our first hug of our budding friendship, my door burst open.

"Oh, uh… sorry." Brooke muttered quickly, looking at Peyton and then to me.

"Brooke, hold on." I moved towards her and she shook her head.

"Didn't mean to interrupt." She shut the door and was gone.

"Fuck." I muttered and Peyton stood awkwardly behind me.

"Go get her, Luke." I locked on with Peyton and nodded, knowing I wasn't going to let this girl slip away from me without a fight. I grabbed my shoes and jacket, leaving Peyton still standing in the center of my hotel room.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I thought as I looked across the hallway for some hint on the direction she went. I ran down the stairwell to the lobby just as I caught sight of her fleeing the hotel all together.

It was as if nothing mattered anymore in that moment. There were only one person in my universe and I had to do whatever it took to caught her. To hold her and tell her what she meant to me. Because it's these fleeting images that we collect in our youth that defines who we become.

Do we sit back and let the world mold us into ordinary? Or do we stand up and fight for something more? Something more substantial the daily ambiguity we dwell in. When I caught her and she turned to me it was if time stopped. And I knew, in this very second that everything I held as truths before was about to change.

The wind tangled her hair as it gently waved behind her. Something I had imagined doing with my hands in every fantasy I ever had succumb to before this. But this is where the line between fantasy and reality was blurring. She was standing before me and she looked so upset and beautiful at the same time.

"Brooke," I gripped her shoulders with my hands to keep her from getting away from me again. I could chase her all night but I would rather spend that time freeing myself of these emotional chains I've barred myself with. "What happened last weekend was not what you thought. I care about you so much more than to just take advantage of that." She turned her face from me, averting her eyes to the ground.

"Look at me, pretty girl." I took her chin gently in my hand and forced her to meet my gaze. "It wasn't that I didn't want you. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you –"

"That's nice, Lucas but that doesn't really mean anything now does it?" Her eyes were fiery again and I just shook my head complacently.

"What do you mean?"

"Peyton!" She threw her hands up. "I should have never even considered you. Peyton is my best friend and you guys are still like… I don't know, whatever that was." She pointed in the direction of the hotel but I just kept shaking my head. No, no, no I couldn't even begin to express just how wrong she was.

"What you walked in back there, Brooke. That wasn't what you think it was."

"It doesn't even matter what I thought it was, you're Peyton's ex-"

"EXACTLY." I cut her off. I had to; I couldn't hear her continue to misconstrue the situation any further. "She came to my room to ask to be my friend. And I was telling her how I felt…About you." This time Brooke was silent, her lips parted in a mixture of disbelief and confusion. God, I just wanted to kiss them.

"And she's supportive. But I need you to know that I can't be like every other guy for you Brooke. I didn't want what happened in my truck because I want _all _of you. I want this" I placed my hand over her heart. She reached up, grabbing a hold of my hand tightly as I felt her heart beat rapidly. Tiny droplets of rain began to drip from the tips of my hair and into my eyes, but I shook it away. I needed to be able to see her face.

"Luke…" She didn't finish, but her eyes screamed it. _Kiss Me._ I inched closer to her face as the rain poured heavily on us. But I didn't care, none of it mattered. I pushed the strand of wild hair that was blocking her face and placed it gently behind her ear. She leaned up and closed the gap between us as our lips locked for the first time.

Her hand shoots up and traces along my jaw slowly as she leans her body into me. Everything feels so perfect in that moment. The softness of her lips causes my whole body to tingle as I kiss her harder, wrapping my arms around her waist as tight as I can. It's as if my lips are molding into hers and creating something that I will never be able to get enough of.


End file.
